Simetría
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Chrisal. Roxas/Sora implícito. Spoilers y post KH2. ¿Estarás siempre aquí? - ¿Cómo no estarlo, si vivo en tu interior? Para siempre.


**Claim: **Roxas, Sora  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers. Post-series KH-2.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>89. Yo

* * *

><p><strong>Simetría.<strong>

El sonido del agua golpeando las rocas y arrastrando la arena constituye una música agradable, encantadora e hipnotizante que nunca se cansa de escuchar. Los días de paz se extienden como el infinito, como el horizonte mucho más allá de su vista, poblado de sombras rosadas y doradas a modo de nubes bañadas por el sol del ocaso. Sora no puede pedir nada más que eso, eso y sus amigos, que ahora deben de estar en sus casas, viviendo la vida normal que tras tanto esfuerzo han conseguido. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, cuando Riku no tiene ganas de jugar un rato o Kairi está demasiado ocupada con la tarea, se aburre. De ningún modo extraña la incertidumbre y la perspectiva interminable de la lucha, peleando cada segundo por su vida, la espada casi adherida al brazo, el miedo susurrando en su oído, la canción de batalla resonando en cada nuevo mundo, cada nuevo temor; sin embargo, no puede negar que de vez en cuando hecha de menos la adrenalina, la diversión de explorar otros horizontes, otros estilos de vida, otras personas.

Entre Roxas, su otro yo, y él habrán visto quizás cien mundos distintos, cien rostros diferentes, cien vidas llevándose a cabo en los rincones más alejados del universo, todos unidos bajo un mismo fin, el de la paz. Pero ahora todo eso se ha terminado y le queda la paz a él también, la interminable paz de un día cualquiera, tirado sobre la playa, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca, mirando sin mirar hacia el espectáculo que siempre lo ha hecho sentir como en casa. Y para él sólo quedan recuerdos, para Roxas de algún modo no queda nada. Y es ese misterio el que lo hace sentirse un poco triste, un poco perdido, como cuando salió a Ciudad Crepúsculo por primera vez, lleno de sentimientos que no eran suyos (pero que ahora le pertenecían), sólo para entender al final que Roxas era una parte de su interior que había desechado al ceder a la oscuridad, una parte a la cual habían dado una vida y él se la había quitado, aún si todos decían lo contrario.

—Bah, esto es aburrido —trata de recomponer su rostro en el habitual, el despreocupado, el que no hace caso de los misterios del universo; se levanta con parsimonia, la espalda rebosante de granos de arena brillantes como diminutas joyas a la luz mortecina del sol y cuando se pone de pie, esgrime una espada imaginaria, justo como lo hacía antes.

Una sensación agradable recorre sus manos mientras sujeta a la nada, al aire, al recuerdo, parece un millar de hormiguitas clamándole por ir a la batalla, por despedazar el aire y él sonríe ante el recuerdo, ante las voces apagadas que hacen aparición en el fondo de su mente, como música de fondo, el clamor de la batalla y la voz de Donald a su lado, los gritos de Gooffy del otro.

Esgrime la espada ilusoria en el aire, agita su mano y lanza un golpe certero pero imaginario hacia la brisa salada de esa tarde-noche, imaginándose de algún modo a un mortífero enemigo del otro lado, cualquiera, el que sea. Esos sincorazón gordos de Agrabbah tal vez. Y si son ellos, van a dar problemas, recuerda. Sólo puedes atacarlos por la espalda y sólo cuando están desprevenidos, pues de otro modo te lanzan volando por los aires con un golpe certero, que parece arrebatarte el aire.

—También la magia es eficaz contra ellos, diría yo que mucho —la voz parece venir de ningún lado y de todos a la vez y tontamente Sora abre los ojos en busca de la persona que lo está acompañando y que ha visto su juego fallido, infantil si es Riku, divertido si es Kairi. Pero no hay nadie allí, salvo las sombras suaves de las palmeras sobre la arena y los arbustos de colores brillantes, coronados aquí y allá por una solitaria flor. Además la voz es... es diferente de cualquiera de los que habitan en el pueblo, más conocida y a la vez extraña—. Esos tipos eran un dolor de cabeza, lo mejor era usar magia o huir.

Sora sabe que no está alucinando cuando la voz sigue con su monólogo y lo único que se extiende ante él es la playa y el mar, tan familiares para él que podría distinguir a un cangrejo nuevo que ha emigrado desde la isla más cercana.

—¿Estás ahí...? —pregunta, con la voz teñida por la curiosidad más que por el miedo y se gira en todas direcciones buscando un lugar que se le haya escapado, algún hueco en una cueva o un escondite no pensado, pero como siempre, no hay nadie allí, salvo la certeza que comienza a crecer en su interior, certeza, curiosidad, fascinación.

La voz de Roxas, la misma que le contesta cuando termina de formular su absurda pregunta.

—¿Cómo no habría de estar aquí? —responde la voz y de inmediato él sabe que la oye en su mente, en esa parte fragmentada que sólo le pertenece al otro. Su respuesta lo hace reír de puro alivio, despejando las nubes de duda y tristeza que hasta hacía pocos minutos lucía en su frente en forma de arrugas. De algún modo, puede imaginarse a su otra mitad con el rostro un poco enojado, un poco hastiado ante la pregunta, pero sonriente, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí y hasta ahora Sora lo hubiese notado pese a todos los intentos del otro.

—¿Entonces has peleado con ellos también? ¿Con esos sincorazón de Agrabbah? —el castaño no se detiene a pensar ni un segundo en la lógica de la situación, ni de dónde o por qué proviene la voz tan de repente, de pronto se siente más curioso de la plática de Roxas, que se ha manifestado, como dirían las personas que creen en fantasmas, para hablar sobre batallas ganadas y perdidas, cosa que nunca tuvieron tiempo de hacer cuando ambos tenían cuerpos.

—Sí, cuando iba a misiones tocaba aniquilarlos o eran una verdadera molestia, aunque siempre era mejor usar magia para quitarlos de encima más rápido —las palabras van acompañadas con imágenes, de nuevo como por arte de magia, imágenes tan vívidas como si estuviesen sucediendo en el mismo momento. El desierto dorado de Agrabbah, las nubes de polvo, la figura solitaria que es Roxas mientras empuña una espada frente a un sincorazón gigante, todo, todo es tan real.

—Yo prefiero la espada —admite Sora cuando el recuerdo se desdibuja y es su turno de mostrarle cómo hacer las cosas—. Es más divertido.

—No tanto como volar —la voz de Roxas se escucha un poco ofendida, pero no pierde ese matiz vibrante que trae a la mente de Sora la imagen borrosa de una sonrisa.

—¿Has volado? ¿En el país de nunca jamás? —sin duda todo aquél diálogo para quien lo viera, parecería el de un loco, pero Sora no se da cuenta de esto mientras se sienta en un tronco caído hablando en voz alta, ignorando que el paisaje se ha vuelto nocturno, pero no por eso menos cálido.

—Sí, ¿has estado ahí? —las imágenes que Roxas le muestra son muy diferentes de las que él conoce, así como también los poderes mágicos prestados por Campanita.

—Ahí y prácticamente en todos lados, ¿tú no? —resulta difícil pensar en algo así, siempre ha creído lo contrario, que Roxas conoce mundos inimaginables a los cuales su organización siempre lo llevaba.

—No, Saïx nunca me dejaba ir a donde quería —el rostro de un miembro de la organización con el que había luchado fieramente se desdibuja en su cerebro y sin duda no es un recuerdo agradable, pues la regañina que le está poniendo a Roxas sólo lo hace lucir mucho más malvado—. Pero sí conocí algunos mundos —añade en su defensa.

—Seguro, ¡cuéntame sobre ellos y yo hago lo mismo! ¿Has estado en King's Land? ¿Ahí donde todos eran leones? Usar la espada era difícil, aunque me divertí mucho corriendo en cuatro patas —los recuerdos, los buenos recuerdos, pero ahora ya no tiene que pensarlos solo y únicamente cuando se aburre, ahora puede compartirlos, torcerlos, mirarlos desde una nueva perspectiva.

—¿Te convertías en león? ¿En serio? —en algún momento Roxas había comenzado a cuestionarse qué demonios estaba pasando, pero conforme el relato de sus aventuras con Timón y Pumba comenzó a sucederse, todo eso se le olvidó. No importaba cómo estaba sucediendo, de cualquier modo era real que él estaba ahí y siempre lo estaría, aunque ahora había un canal de comunicación entre ellos—. Debe ser difícil en cuatro patas —afirma después de un momento de sopesarlo todo, con ojos que Sora imagina como asombrados e intrigados.

—Eso es lo que dije yo, pelear contra el enemigo final fue muy difícil con ese cuerpo —la risa de Sora se rompe como un haz de luz en la creciente oscuridad de la noche, donde pequeñas estrellas brillan como diamantes en la lejanía—. Difícil, pero no imposible. La salvamos de muchas, ¿verdad?

Por primera vez en su vida, quizás, Sora escucha la risa (mental) de Roxas. Es liviana y vibrante, aunque con un matiz casi avergonzado y cuando la escucha la antigüa incertidumbre de porqué el cuerpo se lo ha quedado él lo asalta. ¿No podían ambos tener un cuerpo? ¿No podían ser algo así como gemelos? Porque sería divertido tener a Roxas como gemelo y andar por ahí, hablando sobre patear traseros de sincorazón y molestando a Riku, jugando con Kairi. Y sin embargo, es él quien está ahí sentado, al parecer hablando solo, con el cuerpo todo para él solito.

—¿Puede Kairi hacer... esto? —pregunta después de un rato en el cual Roxas también se queda en silencio, sin duda extrañado por el cambio de ambiente.

—No lo sé —dice él por toda respuesta y sabe que animada plática se ha terminado cuando escucha unos pasos apresurarse a su encuentro.

—Debe de ser Kairi quien viene a buscarme, ya es tarde, ¿verdad? Pero es que el tiempo pasa volando cuando se habla con amigos —Sora se levanta de un salto de su tronco amarillento y brilloso por la sal que le ha quedado impregnada, se siente un poco inseguro y un poco molesto consigo mismo por estar dudando de las decisiones del rey, por estar dudando del camino que ha tomado su vida, pero también porque no sabe si eso volverá a repetirse—. ¿Estarás aquí? —pregunta, cuando la sombra de Kairi se hace visible a escasos metros, en el camino que lleva hacia el pueblo y su voz les llega, arrastrada por el viento. Se siente un poco estúpido preguntándolo y no se sorprende cuando un ligero calorcillo baila en sus mejillas.

Roxas vuelve a reírse.

—Claro que sí, siempre. ¿A dónde más podría ir?

Cuando Sora emprende el camino de regreso a casa con Kairi a su lado, regañándolo por ser tan irresponsable, comienza a pensar que después de todo no está tan mal que Roxas no tenga un cuerpo, así puede hablar con él todo lo que quiera y de todo, además, sabe que el otro chico siempre ha podido ver desde sus ojos, en esa extraña simetría que es llamada destino y a la vez alma.

**FIN.**


End file.
